


i don't care if you don't want me

by orphann_account



Series: I Put a Spell on You [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10x01, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Demon Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, ahhh, deanmon, how is that tagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphann_account/pseuds/orphann_account
Summary: "You think there's any chance- any chance at all that Dean is still-""Still even remotely Dean?"
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: I Put a Spell on You [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065041
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	i don't care if you don't want me

**Author's Note:**

> ok. ok. i have a lil soft spot in my heart for deanmon and i miss him and he and soulless sam wouldve been bffs. we were robbed.  
> this does get a little angsty/iffy consent where they don't consent but they want it so if u like that then woohoo! this is for u! if not probably dont read idk. i dont control any of u.  
> also the title timing really aligned with this one huh?? i wish i could say i planned that but no  
> we're also pretending cas isnt sick or whatever and finds dean first idk i dont remember the plot of that season  
> and they were in a relationship before deanmon turned

Cas knew it was bad. Well, Dean had disappeared, gone full demon, so of course it was bad, but the _things_ Dean had apparently done…

Obviously, there were problems. So when Sam called, and Cas happened to be closer to where Dean was than the hunter, he went after him. Call it stupid, call it reckless, but… he needed to know if the Dean he knew was still there.

Which is how he finds himself standing in front of the motel door where Dean allegedly is, jaw tightening as he lands on a decision. He can hold his own in a fight. If he has to.

Although he’s not sure if he’d be able to against Dean.

Shaking his head, he busts down the door, walks into the room prepared for anything.

At least, he thought he was, until his gaze lands on Dean standing near the bed, where he must’ve been in the process of changing, as he was only clad in a pair of jeans, abdomen on display for the world.

“Dean?”

Dean cracks a grin, tosses the shirt he was holding onto the bed. “Not quite.” And his eyes flash black for just a second, indicating his status as not quite human any more. Cas can’t even respond, the combination of seeing Dean’s _skin_ and the whole demon thing overwhelming.

Dean catches the angel staring at his abdomen, of course, and his grin widens. “Like the view? In fact, I remember that you do.”

“Don’t,” Cas grits out. “Don’t talk to me like you’re him. My Dean. You’re not him.”

“Of course I am. Now with a few more bells and whistles, of course. You should like this new and improved Dean better, actually, because now you can use that angelic strength of yours and I can take it,” Dean flirts, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Great, so I can knock you out and take you back to the bunker, where we can _cure you_ ,” Cas changes his stance, readies for a fight.

Dean notices, but his stance doesn’t change, stays completely relaxed. “You don’t want that.”

“I do. And Sam does too. Don’t make this harder than it has to be,” Cas tries to coax him, moves a bit closer.

Dean actually laughs, tilts his head at Cas. “How hard does it have to be, Cas?”

Cas sighs, ignores the jab. Guess he’ll have to get Dean back the hard way. He circles Dean, who doesn’t move, eyes following the angel around. There’s a moment where Cas pauses, and they’re just looking at each other.

Then Cas is swinging at Dean, aiming for his jaw, hoping that he could at least incapacitate the demon long enough to put him to sleep. Unfortunately, Dean ducks out of the way, grabs Cas’s arm before he can react and yanks him close, Cas’s back to Dean’s chest, one hand holding Cas’s arm while the other locks tight around Cas’s neck.

Cas’s hands scrabble at the arm around his neck, while Dean coos in his ear, “C’mon, can’t we talk this out?”

“No,” Cas growls, swinging his head back to connect with Dean’s, hitting him hard, and Dean releases Cas with a grunt of pain, so they’re back to square one, circling each other- now with marks around Cas’s neck, and an ache forming where Cas’s head got Dean in the nose.

Cas has learned from his mistake, underestimating Dean, and feints a swing at Dean’s head, throwing Dean off while he kicks him in the stomach instead, making him stumble backwards. Cas takes advantage to aim a punch at Dean’s face, and gets him in the nose, making that ache surely worse. Dean stumbles into the cabinet behind him, grin sliding off his face as his jaw tightens. A trickle of blood makes its way out of his nose, and he wipes at it, eyes narrowing as he shifts into game mode.

Cas swallows, seeing the change, but he goes to push Dean into the cabinet, hopefully get him still long enough to get his fingers on the demon’s forehead. Dean lunges and shoves Cas back, instead, then lands a punch on Cas’s jaw. The newfound demon strength is enough to hurt Cas, make his jaw twinge in pain, and now he’s the one thrown off his rhythm as Dean gets another punch on Cas’s jaw, then grabs his shoulders and lands his knee in Cas’s abdomen.

The air is knocked out of Cas’s lungs, but he takes a swipe at Dean anyway, manages to catch him in the chest, knocking them apart for the time being again. Until Cas’s eyes flash, and his hand thrusts out, intending to use his powers to knock Dean back. Of course, it doesn’t work because _demon_ , and Dean grabs his wrist, tugs him to the side and pushes on his back, pushes him into the wall. Cas collides hard with it, and then he spots Dean coming towards him and turns, barrels towards Dean and locks his arms around Dean’s middle, pushes him down to the ground.

He lands on top of Dean, uses the position and its leverage to land some punches on Dean’s jaw, disoriented him enough to try and get his fingers to Dean’s forehead, but then Dean is grabbing his wrist and using his other hand to punch Cas in the face, right in the middle. Cas keels over with a painful _oof_ , and Dean flips them over, now on top with all the leverage that comes with it.

Dean’s legs land on either side of Cas’s hips, and he pins Cas’s wrists to the floor next to his head. Cas tries to struggle, but he can feel blood leaking out of his nose now, and he might have a split lip, and all the aches he feels are making him dizzy. His hands are pinned, and he can’t do much even if he kicks his legs around, unable to reach Dean.

Then, of course, the kicker.

Dean shifts his hips, then looks down and laughs. “You’re bringing a new meaning to making this harder, huh?”

Cas frowns, pauses his squirming for a second, confused, before he looks down and oh. Uh.

He’s hard.

He’s _hurting_ and he’s _aching_ but of course his body couldn’t help but react to a shirtless Dean, particularly one that was pinning him to the ground. So sue him.

“It’s not- you don’t- I’m-“ Cas stutters out, trying to defend himself, but it doesn’t work.

Dean interrupts him with a slow grind of his hips, and Cas’s thoughts stutter to a halt as pleasure works its way through his brain. “Dean, you- you’re not-“

“What, him? The Dean you knew? Of course not. I’m Dean 2.0. I think you like the one who can hold his own in a fight against you better,” Dean murmurs with a smile, still lazily pushing his cock- trapped in his jeans- against the one trapped in Cas’s pants.

In his bones, Cas knows it’s wrong. This demon Dean is- is different. Definitely not his. And he prefers the old one. But he’s pinned down, and the fact that he couldn’t break his way out of this- that Dean is _actually_ holding him against the ground- is making him incredibly hot. He knows it’s important that he get Dean back so they can cure him.

He knows.

And he can’t help the way he arches into Dean’s touch, the way he shamelessly grinds his hips back up against Dean’s. He watches as Dean’s eyes flick black, and they don’t change _back_ , definitely on purpose, so Cas remembers exactly who he’s fucking.

Dean chuckles, watching the way Cas presses against him, unable to control the way his body reacts to Dean’s touch. “That’s what I thought. Not so different from your normal Dean, am I? At least, your cock can’t tell the difference.”

“Shut up,” Cas tries to snap back, but the effect is ruined by how breathy his voice sounds already, brain muddled by the way Dean’s cock presses against his.

“That’s cute, really. You want me. You can’t help it,” Dean teases, rocks his hips against Cas’s. Cas growls and tries to struggle against the hold Dean has on his arms, but he has no leverage in this position, and so all he manages to do is grind up harder against the demon on top of him, making him lose his focus even more.

“That’s it… oh fuck,” Dean groans, lets his head hang as he pushes hard against the angel trapped beneath him. “I wanna fuck you.”

“Wait-“ Cas tries to gasp, but Dean is already flipping him over, pressing him against the carpet, which is uncomfortable on his cock until Dean is trying to push him into place and he’s basically grinding against the floor.

“Well, we can’t have these,” Cas hears Dean hiss in his ear, and a hand tug hard on his trench coat, and then all of a sudden he is _very_ naked, bare and still trapped beneath the demon.

“Dean-“ Cas squirms, but Dean’s thighs- now also bare, as he can definitely feel skin-to-skin contact- are on either side of his hips, pinning him in place, Dean’s hands still holding his wrists to the floor.

“Normally, I probably would’ve drawn this out, but I could tell how badly you wanted it,” Dean’s voice, dripping with condescension, echoes in the quiet of the room. “I would’ve stripped you of every piece of clothing you have, slowly, until you were begging for me to hurry up. Anyone ever tell you you’d look a lot cuter with a lot less clothes?”

“Stop- talking-“ Cas grits out, but Dean isn’t usually this… candid in bed. It makes his cock ache with need, and then his skin flushes with shame, like he actually likes this version of Dean.

“No, no, I don’t think I will. I think you like it when I talk, hm?” Dean lets go of Cas’s wrists long enough to yank his hips up, putting him in an incredibly compromising face-down ass-up position, and then Dean is reaching around to squeeze Cas’s hard cock with a chuckle. “Evidently you like something I’m doing.”

“You’re not- him-“ Cas tries to get out, swallowing the moans threatening to rise at the pleasure he feels at finally having his cock touched.

“Still resistant, huh? Maybe that’ll change once I get my cock into you,” Dean says with a grin, other hand squeezing one of Cas’s cheeks and spreading him open.

“You wouldn’t,” Cas groans, trying to tilt his head to get a look at Dean, maybe see the man he used to know, but when he looks, all he can see is the glittery black of a demon’s eyes.

“Oh, honey,” Dean replies, giving Cas a patronizing look as the pet name sounds almost foreign in his mouth. “You know I would.” And with that, to prove his point, a lubed finger is sliding into Cas’s hole, starting to open him up.

All Cas can do is take it and choke down groans, trying not to give the demon the satisfaction of hearing him actually enjoy this encounter. He is, though, and he _knows_ it, feels guilt seeping into every bone in his meatsuit as he knows he definitely could’ve kicked his way out of this one by now, especially since Dean’s sensitive bits are out. One well-placed kick, and he could be out of there in an instant, or he could’ve used his powers to put his clothes back on-

But he didn’t want to. And Dean knows that, too.

“Amazing things, these powers. The stuff I can do, that I never could before,” Dean contemplates while he slides another finger in, stretching Cas’s hole wide and prompting a choked moan from the angel. “It’s one of the reasons I can’t go back to being human. I mean, I’ve seen the stuff you pulled during our time together- I mean the times we had sex. Yeah. And so I figure, I can probably do the same to you, right?”

“What-“ Cas is about to ask, confused, not sure what exactly Dean is referring to when he suddenly feels a _lot_ more open, and he can feel lube dripping from his entrance, sliding down to his balls, dripping to the carpeted floor.

“You remember that particular trick?” Dean asks, tone a little more biting, as he pulls his fingers out. “You’d get all needy and oh, you couldn’t wait to get inside me, so you would do that to me. I’m just returning the favor,” Dean practically purrs, landing a sudden smack on Cas’s ass- making him jump and yelp- before pressing the head of his cock to Cas’s open hole.

Cas waits, frozen in place, ready for Dean to just sink into him. When he feels Dean not moving, cockhead _just_ resting at his entrance, teasing, he tries to press back into it.

“Oh, now you want it?” Dean asks, condescending. “Well, if you want it so bad, go ahead and beg for it.”

“Dean-“

“If the next words out of your mouth, aren’t begging, I’m going to jerk off and come all over your ass and leave you here,” Dean smoothly interrupts, tone matter-of-fact.

The sudden dirty words- and the _thought_ of that happening- has a sudden rush of pleasure racing down Cas’s spine, making his cock throb and a moan force its way out of his throat. “Please, I- I do want your cock, I… I want you to fuck me into the floor. How you like. Please.”

Dean hums, pauses a moment, before pressing inside, so just the head pops in. “And?”

The intrusion has Cas feeling light-headed with pleasure, having missed how Dean’s cock opens him up. “And… I want you to come in me. Fill me up. Make me yours.”

The words have their intended effect, as Dean inhales sharply, before suddenly shoving the rest of the way in, coming to rest all the way in for just a moment before starting a rough, fast pace, taking Cas hard against the floor.

The angle and pace have Cas biting down on his arm, trying to keep the wailing to a minimum as he’s railed into the floor. One of Dean’s hands finds his hair as the other finds his hip for leverage, and a groan rips out of the angel’s throat as the hand in his hair tugs his head back, forces him to let out his noises into the quiet room. Each thrust brings a moan, or a whine, or a moan of Dean’s name- which he tries to suppress, knowing the _thing_ fucking him isn’t Dean, but with how familiar Dean’s touch and cock feel, he can’t help it.

“That’s it,” Dean is cooing between heavy breaths and over the sound of slapping skin filling the room. “You like that, I know you do. Just like the old Dean, but now you _have_ to take what I give you, huh?”

Cas doesn’t respond, doesn’t rise to the bait but tries to swallow a moan, cock aching for touch as Dean splits him open. As he shifts to try and get a little bit of leverage, the new angel has Dean’s cock hammering against his prostate, and he drops with a badly-suppressed wail, pleasure overwhelming his sense and narrowing his focus to needing to come ASAP.

He’s not about to ask for it, and so he tries sneaking a hand underneath himself, to get a grip on his dripping cock but Dean spots him, smacks his wrist so he puts it back down on the carpet.

“I don’t think so. I’ve seen you come untouched before, and you’re going to do that for me, aren’t you? I know you can,” Dean teases, thrusts harder and tugs at Cas’s hair when he doesn’t get an immediate response.

“Yes,” Cas gasps out, finally giving in. “Yes, I’m- I’m going to-“ The pleasure/pain at having his hair tugged is what pushes him right to the edge, and then he feels Dean going rigid behind him and coming inside him with barely a groan. The feeling of being filled up is what pushes him over the edge, wailing into the open air as his cock spurts onto the carpet.

The orgasm high fades far too quickly, and the void it leaves is quickly filled with guilt and shame. He tries to shrug out of Dean’s grip, but then he feels the drag of Dean’s still very hard cock inside him and he groans, his own cock twitching with interest again, even as his body groans in protest.

“Demon stamina is a hell of a thing,” Dean grins.

**Author's Note:**

> deanmon :'(  
> also first time writing a fight scene woohoo :)


End file.
